Camp Idej
by Smile or else
Summary: When two force sensitive girls are found by Obi Wan in the middle of attack of the clones, what will happen? Will the fight with Dooku end the same way? Are there going to belarge doubts about Anakin being the chosen one? Will the girls keep their knowledge of Star Wars a secret? Will new love form?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

This is not a true story.

I don't own any of the things I mention, I only own Zoe, Casey, and the rest of the camp people.

WARNING: LLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG start but it gets better so PLEASE don't give up on the story.

* * *

Zoe woke up to the annoying sound of a buzzer. Her alarm clock.

"Ugh." she groaned, slamming down on the snooze button. "It is summer."

"Yeah, and we have to go to summer camp." A voice said from the door way.  
Zoe turned to her door to see her twin sister Casey.

They were identical but nothing alike. Zoe loved to shop, Casey loved to skateboard. Zoe wore her blonde hair in any fancy style possible, Casey wore hers in a normal pony tail. Zoe wore Forever 21 and Aeropostale, Casey wore anything from Dicks Sporting Goods and Sports Authority.

But they did have one thing alike that not most, if not any, people had... They could sense things before they happened, they could lift things with their mind. Of course, they related that power to Star Wars.

Then she remembered camp Idej.

"No, not that hunk of wood in he middle of nowhere!" Zoe cried.

The camp that they went to every summer was up in the foothills with no civilization what- so- ever for at least 20 miles in all directions.

"It's awesome! We do sports, we hike, we make friends. Its awesome!" Casey exclaimed.

"First off I hate sports, I hate hiking, I do make a lot of friends though." Zoe said.

"Dude, remember, they give us free Starbucks there." Casey reminded.

"Oh yeah." Zoe remembered that she had eaten three fourths Starbucks last year.

"Well I have to pack and get ready. So do you so hurry up." Casey ran out the door.

Zoe wento to her closet. So many things to choose from. There was her new tank top from H&M that was totally adorable on her and flattered her 13 year old figure. But then again, the shirt would get completely filthy. So she decided against it.

Considering they were going to do sports, Zoe decided to wear her sparkly, sport shirt that Casey made her get from Sports Authority, along with her favorite skinny jeans. Now, for another two weeks worth of clothes.

The camp that they went to was the whole summer, but they had washing machines so they had to pack around a weeks worth. Zoe went the extra mile of packing twice as much because she changed her clothes at least twice a day.

...

After about 30 more minutes of packing, Zoe had picked out everything.  
Now, all she had to do was get her toilet trees, a bathing suit, sleeping bag, her two pairs of shoes, and of course, her hair stuff.

She decided to pick out her bathing suit first. she grabbed her neon pink and green bikini with the matching bottoms that she had gotten from Rip Curl when she and Casey went to California.

The camp required sneakers but the closest shoes Zoe had to that were a pair of high tops. They would do.

The other pair was a pair of shower shoes. Easy, her pink water shoes would work perfectly.

She then went to the bathroom and began doing her hair. She did a 'Katniss' style braid, then proceeded to grab handful after handful of hair stuff and bring them to her bag.

She grabbed her purple and blue sleeping bag and toilet trees and stuffed them into her neon blue duffel bag.

When she made it out of her room, Casey was still packing. She was dressed in a skateboard T- Shirt, sport shorts, and her favorite basketball shoes.

Her camoflouge duffel bag was open and from what Zoe saw, it was nothing much. Sports stuff and her plain blue bikini.

"You almost done?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, just gotta grab my toothbrush, decode rent and underwear." Casey replied.

Zoe smirked at that last part. "You didn't have to mention underwear."

"Stop being immature and help mom make breakfast." Was Casey's reply.

"What ever you say captain underpants." Zoe retorted as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, mom," Zoe greeted.

"Hi, sweetie, are you ready?" Their mom turned around.

"Yeah. But I'm not excited. Camp Idej is all sporty and stuff. There should be a mall camp or something."

Zoe heard Casey laugh at that from the other room.

"Oh, sweetie, it's a good way to make friends."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, let's pack the car up, we can go by Starbucks on the way, if you want." Their mom suggested.

"Yeah, thanks."

...

Zoe and Casey were riding in the car and watching 'Star Wars; Revenge of the Sith,' Casey's favorite episode.

They related to 'Star Wars' with their ability to what they claimed to be the force.

they had crushes.

Zoe was completely head- over- heels for Anakin Skywalker and had the biggest grudge in the world on Padme, for what she claimed as 'stealing her Ani.'

Casey on the other hand, swooned over Obi Wan. She had despised Anakin for killing Obi Wan in 'A New Hope'.

Zoe and Casey traded off picking which movie they would watch in the car. Zoe usually chose 'the Phantom Menace.' and Casey usually chose 'Revenge of the Sith.' Although three fourths of the time, Zoe and Casey would argue about the movie instead of watch it.

For 'the Phantom Menace,' Zoe and Casey would always argue over who was hotter, or who was more of the main character, or who was more of a hero.

For 'Revenge of the Sith,' Zoe would claim that the movie ending was a default and that Anakin actually stayed good and Obi Wan was killed by General Grievous. Casey would usually taunt Zoe about Anakin turning to the dark side and would begin singing the Emperial March.

That day as no different.

They had just started the duel with Dooku at the start and weren't arguing... Yet.

"you goin DOWN Dooku." Zoe said to the screen.

"Shut up and watch." Casey smacked Zoe upside the head.

The two girls were silent until Zoe broke the silence right before Dooku throwing Obi Wan into the balcony.

"Oooooo, your boyfriend's gonna get pwned."

"OBI!" Casey screamed as the balcony collapsed on top of him.

"Shut up, he deserved it." Zoe smirked.

"He did not, you ungrateful bantha!"

They continued this argument the whole way...

...

By the time Zoe and Casey arrived at the camp, Zoe was in tears from Anakin burning in the fire and Casey was grinning ear- to- ear.

They hopped out, leaving the argument behind them. They did that. They took it so seriously in the car. Then when they got out, it was like no fight ever took place.

"It's good to be back." Casey sighed.

"No it's not. They made so many changes, look."

They looked around. Zoe was right. The lodge was painted white, there was a dock and some canoes by the lake, the field was bigger and there was a new sign that said 'Welcome to Camp Idej!'

"Most of the changes are good." Casey said.

"Good point. Come on, let's grab our stuff." Zoe opened up the car trunk.

"By 'let's grab OUR stuff, do you mean you let me carry my stuff and yours like last time?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" Zoe gestured her hands toward the bags.

"Now Zoe, we need to take responsibility and carry our own stuff." Their mom said, handing Zoe the bag.

"Mom, stop treating me like I'm 6, I'm 13!" Zoe grabbed the duffel and began to drag it, Casey fell into step.

...

Zoe and Casey were checked in and at their cabin. Their mom was gone and they were unpacking.

A girl then walked in with brown hair. She was dressed similar to Casey.

"Hi, I'm Kaya. What's your name?" She smiled.

"I'm Casey and this is Zoe." Casey replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same." Zoe replied.

...

It was 3 hours later and everyone was settled in.

Casey and Kaya had clicked and picked bunks by each other.

Zoe had met a girl named Sydney who was just like her and they stayed together.

They were now changed into their bathing suits and were headed up to the lake.  
They made it and we're surprised to see canoes, fishing poles, and life vests.

"Alright. We have decided to fish before we swim because there are small fish that we can cook tonight for dinner. How many of you know how to fish?"

All of the hands went up.

"Ok, so get in groups of four and get in a canoe." the camp councilor who's nickname was Berry, said.

The groups were two groups of girls who didn't even know each other and the other group was Casey, Zoe, Kaya, and Sydney.

They went out into the water and cast their lines out. It wasn't long before Casey got a bite.

Casey caught a small fish the size of her hand.

They put in in a bucket and continued.

...

They continued their fishing for a while and in the end, Casey caught 5 fish, Zoe caught 3, Kaya caught 4, and Sydney caught 3.

They were allowed to swim and everyone but Casey, Zoe, Kaya, and Sydney immediately went in.

Casey and Zoe had noticed the dock.

They got up on the dock and screamed, "3... 2... 1!" and they dived in.

The water rushed down their backs as they began to tread water.

"This is actually fun!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sydney agreed.

"Told you." Casey giggled.

Suddenly Casey and Zoe felt a surge run through their minds. A warning.

"Get down!" They screamed.

Everyone brought their heads under the water just before a ship crashed into the trees next to the lake.

"Everyone, out of the water and back to your cabins, NOW!" Berry called from shore.

Everyone ran as fast as their teenage legs could carry them. Everyone, except Casey and Zoe.

They dove under the water to the crashed ship.

They got put unnoticed and went towards the ship.

"Dude, this looks like the ship from 'Star Wars, Attack of the Clones." Zoe whispered.

"Yeah, Obi Wan's Jedi Star fighter." Casey replied.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the ship.

"I know that voice." Zoe and Casey said symontainiously.

Then a man stepped from the ship...

Obi Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Woooo!

Got that dumb chapter finished.

Sorry about how slow it was. It will be WAY better in the next chapter.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Thank you Purplesaber66 and Starrymists for reviewing!

* * *

"Am I hilucinating?" Casey asked, her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

"What are you seeing?" Zoe asked.

"Obi Wan." Casey replied.

"Then you're not hilucinating... Or we are having the weirdest dream ever." Zoe took a hesitant step forward.

"Pardon me, but where am I?" Obi Wan asked.

"Earth." Casey and Zoe said symontainiously.

"Is this a republican system?" Obi Wan asked.

"Uh, we're not on either side... Like Mandelore." Casey said, thinking of season two of Star Wars the Clone Wars.

Zoe elbowed Casey in the ribs and said "you had to mention Mandelore?"

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi and I was supposed to be following a bounty hunter, Jango Fett when an asteroid hit my ship and my ship was pulled here." Obi Wan continued looking around.

"I'm Casey and this is Zoe. Is your ship still working?"

"I believe it can still fly but not for long. I saw Jango land on Geonosis and I need to get there." Obi Wan explained.

"Can we go with you?" Zoe blurted out without thinking.

"Zoe, shut up." Casey hissed.

"I guess, but my ship will be crowded and I'm not sure what the council will do. You may just end up at the Agricorps." Obi Wan warned.

"Hold on, we need to talk." Casey pushed Zoe towards a large tree. "Alright, this is our chance. We know the code by heart, we have trained with sticks, and we have the force. I say yes."

"I was gonna say that." Zoe replied.

"We will go, sir." Casey smiled.

"Alright. Please do as I say and be careful." Obi Wan said. But before either girl could get in the Jedi star fighter, Obi Wan said "wait, I'm not sure."

"You let Anakin. What would Qui Gon do?" Zoe asked.

Obi Wan stood stunned while Casey said "you idiot, why would you bring that up? He still isn't over him."  
"I'm sorry, master Kenobi. I didn't mean it." Zoe wanted to unsay what she had said.

"It's fine. You're right. Get in and we'll head to Geonosis." Obi Wan sighed. The pain of Qui Gon's death was obvious in his eyes.

...

They landed on Geonosis. Casey and Zoe were surprised how close the galaxies were.

"So much for far far away." Casey muttered so Obi Wan wouldn't hear.

"Stay here while I check things out." Obi Wan headed into the building while Casey and Zoe began to talk.

"Can we tell him about everything?" Zoe asked.

"We have to wait for the right time. For now we can't tell him anything. Not until we are Jedi." Casey exclaimed.

"Not even the fall of the Jedi?" Zoe asked.

"No."

...

Obi Wan had returned and was trying to contact the council.

"My long range transmitter is broken so I will have to contact Anakin on Naboo." Zoe and Casey looked at each other. They knew all too well where Anakin really was, Tatooine.

"That's strange, his tracker says he is on Tatooine, what in blazes is he doing there?" Obi Wan exclaimed.

Zoe and Casey looked at each other. "Be prepared to be captured." Casey whispered.

...

Anakin and Padme walked to the ship with C-3P0 to find out how Obi Wan was doing. They saw his hologram, but there were two girls with him.

"The banking clan has already-" Obi Wan said but Anakin's curiosity got the better of him and asked, "Master, who are those two girls?"

"This is Casey and Zoe. I can sense the force around them. And they helped me a lot. I will take them to the temple." Obi Wan explained.

Obi Wan was about to say something when the droidekas came and the end of the transmission was cut short.

* * *

Like it? If you did review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, people.

Thank you for all the reviews :)

Sorry about how long it took to update. Writers block kills. :(

I don't own anything... *bursts into tears... runs away crying, thinking of a way to own Star Wars.*

* * *

Zoe and Casey hung from electro- bonds while Obi Wan was stuck in a ray shield.

The door opened and Dooku stalked in, a grin spread across his face.

"Dooku." Zoe growled, her grudge for Dooku cutting Anakin's hand off coming forward.

"What?" Obi Wan said, clearly confused about how a girl from a different galaxy knew about Dooku.

"This is a mistake, a terrible mistake, they have gone too far!" Dooku cried. Zoe and Casey looked at each other with looks that said 'liar' all over.

"I thought you were behind this, Dooku." Obi Wan hissed.

"And you are!" Zoe piped up, receiving a death glare from Casey.

"And who are you?" Dooku loomed over the two teenagers.

"I- I am Casey and this is Zoe."

"Why do you think I am behind this, Zoe?" Dooku sneered.

"I... umm... you... well..." Zoe studdered.

"Please excuse Zoe, she jumps to conclusions." Casey hissed.

"Very well. Now, Master Kenobi, what if I told you that the senate was under the influence of a sith called Darth Sideous?"

"I don't believe you, the Jedi council would've known." Obi Wan replied.

"I speak the truth. Join me, Obi Wan, and together, we will destroy the sith!" Dooku said.

"Never." Obi Wan replied.

"It may be difficult to secure your release." Dooku stalked off.

As soon as the door shut Obi Wan asked, "what was that?"

"Huh?" Zoe asked.

"You weren't even in this galaxy four standard hours ago, now you suddenly know who Dooku is."

"I..." Zoe began, looking to Casey for help.

"Um... We heard about him in the news one day. Our plant is very well informed on current events outside of our galaxy." Casey explained.

"Alright, all we can do now is hope Anakin retransmitted the message just like I told him to." Obi Wan sighed.

...

Anakin and Padme landed on Geonosis and walked in the factory.

"Who do you think those two girls were?" Padme asked as they walked through the hallway.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, Obi Wan trusts them." Anakin replied.

"I hope th-" Padme began.

"Wait." Anakin held up a hand, signaling Padme to stop. Before Padme could ask what was going on, Anakin whirled around, decapitating a Geonosian.

As more came spilling through the walls, Anakin and Padme ran through the door and onto a small ledge.

The ledge began to retract. Anakin grabbed hold of a bar, but Padme fell.

"Padme!" Anakin cried.

Anakin immediately let go to help but was soon held up by many Geonosians. To avoid them, he jumped down a ledge to be met with some machines that could cut him in half if he made one wrong move on the narrow conveyor belt.

While dodging them, more Geonosians began to swarm in. Anakin tried to ignight his lightsaber, but all he got was a small spark.

"Not again, Obi Wan is going to kill me." Anakin groaned as he looked around.

He was surrounded by Geonosians and who he figured was the bounty hunter Obi Wan had tracked here in the middle.

"Don't move, Jedi." He cocked a gun at Anakin's head.

As much as Anakin wanted to beat the armour off the guy, he new that a bullet would rip through him before he could get two steps forward.

Anakin dropped his fried lightsaber in defeat and was led into a room where Padme was sitting, tyed to a chair.

"Ani," Padme gasped.

"Anakin Skywalker." A voice growled from a dark corner, the accent unmistakeable.

"Count Dooku." Anakin glared as the count stepped from the shadows.

"You are holding a Jedi knight, Obi Wan Kenobi and two young girls. As a representative, I command you to release us and them." Padme said.

"Oh no. I'm afraid the Jedi and the others were accused of trespassing and treason and will be executed today, along with you." Dooku sneered.

Anakin and Padme passed each other worried glances as they were unchained and led to a cart that led to the arena they knew held a Jedi, two girls and, most likely, their fate.

"I love you." Padme whispered.

"I thought we agreed it would destroy us. That we'd be forced to live a lie." Anakin looked down at the senator.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway."

Padme and Anakin leaned in until their lips met, just as they had on Naboo at the lake house, although this time they didn't break apart. They deepened the kiss until the chariot began to move, leading them into the arena.

Obi Wan and the two girls were tied to poles. Geonosians were crowding the arena, apparently eager to watch Jedi and humans die. In the arch box, Dooku, Viceroy Gunray, Jango Fett and his son stood, smug as ever.

As Anakin and Padme were tied to the poles, Obi Wan said, "I was beginning to wonder if you had got my message."

"We retransmitted it just as you requested... Then we decided to come and rescue you." Anakin replied.

Obi Wan and the two girls looked up then back to Anakin. "Good job." They all said, dripping with sarcasm.

The announcers voice soon boomed, announcing the executions.

With that, 5 beasts stepped out, ready for the kill.

* * *

Heheheh I loved that chapter... Next one is the fight scene *squeels with excitement*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, y'all!

Sad news... this story is on hold for now...

BEFORE YOU PELT ME WITH YOUR COMPUTERS, IPADS, AND OTHER ITEMS YOU MIGHT BE HOLDING OR HAVE IN ARMS REACH...

I will continue it, it just might be a while.

Thanks everyone!

-Kiki 3


End file.
